The A-Team Ages
by Visage
Summary: Murdock Finds Himself in the Middle Ages as a Medieval Knight


The A-Team Ages  
By Visage  
  
Murdock woke up with a splitting headache. He couldn't remember much of what happened, all he knew was that he was separated from the rest of the Team. That's when it came flooding back to him.  
They were flying to London to help a woman get her brother back. They had run out of fuel a couple miles short, and the plane fell from the sky and crashed. Murdock didn't see anyone. Not Hannibal, not Face or BA, no Haley either. He couldn't even see the plane for that matter.  
That was when Murdock thought to look around. Trees could be seen, with grass on the ground, the sun in the sky, and a few cottages around. People walked past him without a second thought.  
Murdock stood and stopped a young girl walking by. "Excuse me, miss." He asked. "Where am I?"  
"You be here, sir. You is be drinking too much ale, sir. You shouldn't drink so much." The girl turned and walked off. Murdock sighed and tried again.  
After a while, and at least ten encounters, he found he was at the St. Marie's Day Festival, a 'jolly good holiday' to go to. Murdock looked around for a while exploring. He saw spice vendors and performers. Music was playing loudly from a corner of the festival.  
That's when Murdock saw BA. The Sergeant was dressed in very interesting clothes, almost like the jester of Royalty. The weirdest thing about it was the fact that he was enjoying it.  
Murdock walked over to him. "BA! What are you doing? I've been looking all over for you guys!  
BA gave Murdock a strange look. "Who?"  
"You, you angry mud sucka! Come on! We've gotta find everyone else!"  
"I haven't got a clue what your talking about. Let me alone!"  
Murdock looked at him strange and walked away realizing that he'd never get to him. 'Maybe it's just someone who looks like him...' Murdock thought. He looked up and saw the sheltered tent over by a closed off area and horses. What he saw under the tent made him looks concentration on BA. He bolted for the tent and stopped in front of the Tent.  
"Oh, Hannibal! Am I glad to see you! BA's acting weird... But-" Murdock cut himself off.  
"What are you talking about? Hannibal was killed by my ancestors decades ago. I am King John the Fifth. Have you been drinking too much?"  
"No! Why is everyone asking me that? I'm perfectly sober!" Murdock yelled. He yelled. Murdock looked over to the right of 'John', and his mouth dropped open. "Haley..."  
"That's Princess Haley to you." King John interrupted. "You shan't dare talk to my daughter that way!"  
But the Princess didn't seem to mind. "Sir Richard." Princess Haley said quietly. "Sir Templeton has already offered to fight for my hand. If you should accept his challenge, I would be honored."  
Murdock thought a moment. 'Sir Richard?' he thought. 'What in the world is going on here?' Without even realizing, Murdock accepted the challenge. "Yes, Princess."  
Haley smiled. "If you would excuse me, I shall return latter, father." Haley stood and walked off.  
"You should be honored to fight for my daughter's hand." The King said. "She is more than a lovely prize to be won."  
Murdock thought as he nodded. There was something weird going on around here, but he couldn't figure out what. He knew everyone was acting different. He knew for a fact that Haley wasn't a Princess, and as much as Hannibal loved Haley, He wouldn't lie to Murdock about the two of them being related. 'Why?' He thought. Hopefully Murdock would figure this out before he had to fight 'Sir Templeton.'  
Murdock walked over to a rock near the water and sat when Billy came over.  
"Hey, Billy!" Murdock greeted his dog. "Are you still normal? Everyone else went fruity on me... and they think I'm insane!   
"You there!" A voice said to Murdock. "Stand in the presence of Sir Templeton!"  
Murdock looked up at the voice. A man on a white stallion, surrounded by a few people were standing before him. Murdock looked up at 'Sir Templeton.' It was Face!  
"Facey!" Murdock yelled as he jumped up. "Facey, I've been looking all over for you!"  
Sir Templeton gave Murdock a strange look. "Sir Richard? I think King John was right about you. Hasn't anyone told you to stay away from Ale that has been in the sun for over a week?" Murdock said nothing as Sir Templeton continued. "The Princess had told me you have accepted to fight in her honor as well. Is this true?"  
Murdock swallowed hard. "I... uh... guess- I, uh, mean, yes. Yes I have."  
"Sir Templeton looked unfazed. "Good. I shall await your dimise." Sir Templeton rode off laughing, with his page and servant following.  
***  
An hour had passed, Murdock was still sitting on the rock. He had to fight Face, no matter who he said he was. 'What am I gonna do?' He though. "If only the real Hannibal was here." He lamented.  
Just then, a boy around fifteen came up to Murdock. "Sir Richard! Come! It's almost time and you have to get ready!"  
Murdock looked up at the boy with a quizzical glance.  
"Ah, Princess Haley told me you were not well. Neverless, you need to get ready, Sir Richard." The boy led Murdock off towards a tent. Inside were swords, armor, weapons... You name it, it was there. Murdock looked around in awe as the boy began to get the armor together.  
"Here you are Sir Richard."  
"Huh? Oh! Thank you... um..."  
"Have you forgotten already? It's Jonathan, Sir Richard."  
"Thank you, Jonathan." Jonathan nodded and started to exit. "Uh, Johnny?" Jonathan looked at him strangely, having never been called that before. "Could you give me a hand? I kinda..." Murdock thought for a moment. "Hit my head, and I can't remember where this stuff goes."  
The newly dubbed Johnny smiled as he turned back to help Sir Richard.  
***  
Latter that day, Murdock was ready. His armor in place, steed at his side. He just wished someone would recognize him as 'Howlin' Mad Murdock', the Vietnam Pilot, not 'Sir Richard', Medieval Knight.  
"Sir Richard?" Johnny came up to him. "Are you ready?"  
"No."  
"Good, then lets go. The Joust is about to start." Johnny led the horse, called "Thurston", to the ring to set up in front of the where King John V was. Sir Templeton was already waiting.  
"So, Sir Richard!" Sir Templeton said. "You showed up after all!"  
"Well... Of course I did!" Murdock yelled back. "Why wouldn't I?"  
Sir Templeton laughed. "Alright then. Let's get started..."  
King John then stood and faced the crowd. "I am sure you all know the rules. Sir Richard and Sir Templeton will be set into the center ring, and this is a fight to the death. The one left standing will win my daughters hand." Princess Haley stood and stepped next to her father and spoke...  
"Let the games begin!"  
Before Murdock knew what was happening, Thurston sped into the ring while Templeton and his horse ran at him. Templeton thrust his Jousting pole under Murdock and 'Sir Richard' crashed to the ground. Murdock shook his head to clear his thoughts as Templeton came back.  
Murdock though for a moment before taking his own pole and tripp3ed the horse with it. Templeton came crashing down.  
Naturally, Templeton wasn't all to happy with this and glared at his opponent. Murdock gave a grin a he took off for the other side. Templeton drew his sword and charged. Murdock started freaking out before he remembered that he had a sword as well, and drew it.  
There was a loud crash of metal as the two swords collided. Crash, crash, crash, again, and again. Murdock countered every swing Templeton had made. Then Murdock saw a vulnerable split in between Templeton's plates of armor. He knew he either had to kill him, or be killed. Murdock thought for a long moment before he moved.  
Murdock looked into the deep blue eyes of his best friend that normally were filled with compassion and understanding, that now held hatred and the desire to win before making his move.  
Murdock closed his eyes tightly as he muttered. "I'm sorry, Facey..." He swung his sword up above his head and forced it down hard as he waited for the sword to make contact.  
***  
Murdock suddenly found himself on his back with the slight sound of someone yelling, "Hannibal! He's waking up!"  
Murdock opened his eyes and looked up. "Sir Templeton!" Murdock yelled as he tried to get away. Someone grabbed his arms and held him before he got to far.   
"See? The fools crazier than he was before we crashed! I told ya I didn't wanna fly with that crazy foo'!  
"BA?" Murdock looked at him. "Oh man! Am I glad to see you! Sir Templeton is gonna kill me so he can win Princess Haley! She looks exactly like our Haley too!"  
"See? I told you I was Royalty!" Haley said as she and Hannibal walked towards the Pilot.  
"Murdock? Are you okay? You hit you head pretty good."   
"Hannibal? Haley?" Murdock questioned. He recognized his Colonel and grinned broadly. "Hannibal! Finally I found you guys! Where's Facey? It he okay?"   
"Murdock, I'm here..." Face said  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absitivly Posilutly."  
"Man, I thought You were Sir Templeton. It must have been a dream or something."  
"Crazy foo'. I wouldn't doubt if you really went crazy or something."  
Murdock smiled. "You never know, O-Baracan One... You never know..."  
  
  



End file.
